La envidia no es buena
by Oscaroso
Summary: Ruby envidiaba a Black y Black envidiaba a Ruby, la envidia era mutua. ¿Como seria si cambiaran cuerpos? Fic participante de El hechizo de Manaphy del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Link del foro en mi perfil.


Bueno, pensé que no seria capaz pero aquí está, gracias por adelantado si están leyendo. Bueno no molesto mas aquí van las advertencias, disclaimer y notas:

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mio, es de Satoshi Tajiri ( por fin lo descubrí xD)_

_**Advertencias:** Posible OoC ( ya no se diferenciarlo, soy un asco), cambio de cuerpo, y eso _

_**Notas**:__ Este fic participa de **El Hechizo de Manaphy del foro Dex Holders del Prof Oak**_

Ahora si aquí esta el fic (popo)

* * *

><p>Estaban en una junta de los Dex Holders, todos compartían mientras Ruby acicalaba a sus pokémon, el día era perfecto y la reunión se llevo a cabo en la región de Sinnoh,para ser mas específicos en la mansión Berlitz, por un lado Black hablaba de batallas con Sapphire mientras White alababa a los pokémon del coordinador y le ofrecía trabajo en su compañía para todo su equipo, el chico se sentía halagado, por fin alguien reconocía lo maravilloso que era su equipo pero la chica salvaje interrumpió ese momento:<p>

-Ruby, Black no cree que tu pelees- el castaño siguió a la chica

-Yo no dije eso, solo dije que no lo imaginaba peleando Ruby-senpai y que me gustaría verlo alguna vez pelear- el chico cambio su semblante de una cara amable a una seria.

-Pues yo no me intereso en eso, así que puedes esperar sentado eso no pasara- las chicas se habían retirado antes que empezara una pelea.

.No creí que fuera cobarde senpai- el chico tomo aire y uso esos pulmones que Arceus le dio

¡RUBY-SENPAI ES UN COBARDE QUE NO QUIERE PELEAR! – Ruby le tapo la boca con un pañuelo para no ensuciar su mano

-Está bien luchemos pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto –se llevo al chico a un lugar vacío y sacaron a sus pokémon. Luego de una intensa batalla, Black perdió y tuvo que tragarse todas sus palabras, un sentimiento oscuro se apodero de él, uno que no eran ni odio ni celos pero se parecía, en verdad Black le tenía envidia a Ruby pero la ignoraba hasta que este le ganó, ahí la envidia lo consumió vivo .

Ruby no podía estar mas dichoso por fin callo a Black, el chico que era natural y expresivo, eso le causaba envidia, el chico no se complicaba la vida conviviendo con el salvajismo de Sapphire, o con un padre como Norman, tampoco se tenía que preocupar con los estilos para que sus pokémon estuvieran a la moda, Black solo peleaba no se complicaba, eso le causaba envidia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un pequeño amiguito paso cerca de ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta y el solo se rió. Debieron tener cuidado con sus pensamientos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El día anterior solo era un mal recuerdo y Black se levanto de la cama, se estiro y salió a la ventana de su cuarto de hotel, tomo aire y gritó:

SOY EL CAMPEÓN DE UNOVA

Sería normal esa escena sin tan solo el chico que gritaba no fuera Ruby, o su cuerpo en este caso, el punto es que Black gritaba desde el cuerpo de Ruby, y Rald lo quedo mirando extraño. Black se detuvo a revisar la habitación en la que se encontraba, su cama era diferente, no era como la recordaba, tenia compañero de cuarto, en este caso Emerald. Esta situación era rara, por lo que se fue a ver a un espejo y la cara se le desfiguro al darse cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de Ruby, en el cuerpo del chico cursi que solo se preocupaba de que sus pokémon no se ensuciaran y se la pasaba tejiendo. Lo venció pero eso no significa que el chico tuviera una vida complicada, eso era lo que le causaba envidia, pero ahora que tenía el cuerpo de Ruby podría saber cómo es no tener nada que hacer.

* * *

><p>Ruby despertó y toco su cabeza para saber si su gorro no se salió pero no encontró ningún gorro, y se siguió tocando su cráneo para darse cuenta que su cabello era más largo, raudamente se vio en un espejo y ahí estaba la cara de Black, esto era raro se jalo el cabello, se pellizcó las mejillas y los brazos para descartar que fuera un sueño pero no resulto como quería, esto era real estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Black, se puso a pensar que podría sacarle provecho a esta situación para descansar.<p>

* * *

><p>La mañana era preciosa, la región Sinnoh estaba radiante en esta época del año y ciertamente todos los Holders estaban en un salón conviviendo nuevamente, pero los chicos cambiados de cuerpo se comportaban extraño, BlackRuby caminaba alejándose de los demás, pensando que paso desapercibido, para la mayoría fue así pero no para Sapphire, esa chica tiene un sentido de la intuición más alto que los demás, por eso no dejo pasar que Ruby se alejara, o sea es Ruby, el ama llamar la atención y ahora estaba intentando no resaltar, aquí había Glameow encerrado.

-̶ ¡Rubyyy! - la chica se acerco a Black, este se encontraba nervioso, no sabía que decir o hacer, la chica lo miraba fijamente.

̶ S-Si – la chica cada vez se convencía que Ruby estaba extraño, normalmente le reclamaría algo sobre la suciedad o le diría salvaje pero este Ruby estaba nervioso y raro.

̶ ¿Te encuentras bien?

̶ S-Si, porque no habría de estarlo, salvaje – Black se sentía raro haciendo esto pero no debía levantar sospechas, o sea, debía actuar como Ruby.

* * *

><p>RubyBlack había bajado a desayunar, tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no tejer ni embellecer al equipo de Black, el cual estaba descuidado desde el punto de vista de Ruby. El chico pensaba acercarse a desayunar cuando es detenido por White, quien lo esperaba impaciente:

̶ Black, quedamos en grabar a las nueve, ya son las diez- el chico se mordió la lengua para quedarse callado e intentar actuar como lo haría Black.

̶ Lo siento Presidenta, no volver a pasar- para Ruby no fue demasiado difícil hacerse pasar por el soñador, solo debía pelear y pasar tiempo con White, y los demás.

̶ Vamos, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido- la chica se lo llevo de un brazo para ir a grabar un comercial, para un negocio de Sinnoh.

* * *

><p>Black estaba dando un paseo con Sapphire, ella lo llevo a dar un paseo, literalmente lo llevaba tirando mientras este se quejaba como lo haría Ruby, realmente se había metido en el personaje. Sapphire seguía desconfiando, ella no sería tan fácil de engañar como los demás, no, ella descubriría que esconde el chico aunque le cueste todo su tiempo. Ya estaban en lo profundo de un bosque, cuando Sapphire se esconde detrás de un arbusto y se cambia su ropa por una ropa hecha de hojas, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora comprendía a que se refería Ruby con que Sapphire era salvaje, igualmente pasando por alto esto ,la vida del ojirubi no era complicada.<p>

Ruby estaba cansado, White podía ser muy mandona cuando se lo proponía, no sabía cómo Black la soportaba. Dejando de lado esto, la vida de Black era de ensueño, le gustaría ver como Black trata con Norman, eso sí seria genial.

* * *

><p>Norman estaba llamando a Ruby desde un videomisor, que era lo que se usaba ahora. El chico contesto, sin saber cómo hablarle, una cosa era hablar con Sapphire y otra distinta es hablar con Norman, el se veía tosco a diferencia de la chica.<p>

̶ ¿Cuando volverás?- la cara con la que Norman preguntaba al igual que su voz genero un escalofrió en Black, que solo dijo: ̶ Mañana – en su tono de voz se podría apreciar una especie de temor y respeto. Norman cortó, no sin antes darle un mensaje: ̶ Tu madre dice que te cuides- después de eso corto y Black pudo respirar, si ahora que hablo un poco con Norman se atemorizo, no se imaginaba por lo que pasaba Ruby.

* * *

><p>Justamente Ruby tuvo que pelear con algunos Holders, después de volver de grabar. Estaba exhausto y aburrido,extrañaba hacer sus actividades diarias. Después de un día de grabación y batallas solo quería dormir pero eran recién las seis de la tarde, todavía quedaban algunas horas para dormir, prefería su vida aunque tuviera que soportar a Sapphire y a Norman, por lo menos no terminaba exhausto. Estaba pensando en eso cuando se duerme, sin saber si seguiría siendo Black por el resto de vida o no.<p>

* * *

><p>Black realmente dejo de sentir envidia al darse cuenta que ser Ruby no es fácil, en este momento le gustaría volver a ser el, volver a batallar y grabar con la presidenta, en eso estaba cuando el sueño lo venció y se quedo profundamente dormido.<p>

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Nuestro amigo celeste volvió a hacer de las suyas, mientras ambos dormían, volvieron a ser los mismos ya que aprendieron una lección importante: no se debe envidiar lo ajeno.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Este día todos se despedirían hasta la próxima junta que sería en Johto, el día estaba gris pero dos jóvenes, uno castaño y el otro pelinegro estaban felices, al despertar se dieron cuenta que habían vuelto a su cuerpo, Black salió a gritar al balcón mientras en otra habitación Ruby se encontraba tejiendo con muchas ganas, el chico de ojos café se vistió, armo su maleta y bajo para esperar que fuera la hora de partida de su barco hacia Unova. El otro chico también se vistió, arreglo su maleta y bajó hacia la sala principal de la mansión Berlitz, donde todos estaban menos Dia. Los chicos se encontraron y se pusieron a charlar, así tratando de dejar de lado la envidia y los problemas que hubo al principio de esta junta, ambos compartían un secreto y ahora ambos sabían que su vida era buena como estaba ,sin envidiar la vida ajena.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta esta historia, si les gusta o si no les gusta, pueden dejar review. Aprecio mucho si les gusto,y tienen criticas las aprecio más.<p>

No se olviden pasar por el foro. Bye ^^


End file.
